


Distance

by XoDragonLadyXo



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoDragonLadyXo/pseuds/XoDragonLadyXo
Relationships: Fl4k/ Lynn Troy Anderson
Kudos: 1





	Distance

In her dream Lynn felt her stomach knot up, she looked down at her hands and saw that they were covered in blood, what was going on?

Her gaze drifted a bit further and she found her husband's body resting in her lap. She knew what this was, she was reliving the day her husband was killed and when she lost her baby. 

"No...." Lynn let out a sob her hands shaking and going to the sides of her head. "Oh god please no!" Lynn cried out feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Lynn could feel someone shaking her shoulders and calling out to her to wake her up. Was thie a dream? She knew all this happened so it was real but why was she being asked to wake up. She was about to push the person away but the shock of their cold metallic fingers woke her.

"Fl4k!" Lynn cried out sitting up. "What is going on?"

"It looked like you were having a bad dream so I woke you. Are you alright?" Fl4k asked wiping away her tears.

"To be honest with you babe, no I'm not, I wasn't just having a bad dream, I was reliving one of the worst days of my life." Lynn said curling up in a ball. 

"Did you want to talk about it?" Fl4k asked pulling Lynn close to them for a hug.

"I don't want to scare you Fl4k, really you've been the best thing that happen to me in 15 years and I don't want to ruin what I have." Lynn said hugging the other.

"If I was going to be scared away the day you put your blades through my shoulders would have done that." Fl4k said giving Lynn a snuggle then felt Mr. Chew push his way in between them to join the cuddles. 

"I guess I'll start with thr beginning, I was young and stupid. At 13 I joined a cult of pshycos, they worshipped Handsome Jack and the many fucked up things that he did. For a while I did too until I met the first love of my life. He was 17 and I had just turned 14 so you can only imagine how hard I'd fallen for him. By 18 we married and when I was 19 I found out we were expecting....this is where it goea from happiest day of our lives to the worst day of my life." Lynn said feeling the tears in her eyes again but this time Fl4k made no move to wipe them away. They sat there frozen. 

"We tried to leave that night, we were sick of everything going on and needed to think of our child but they wouldn't let us go, they tried shooting me first thinking it would break my husband and make him come back but he jumped infront of the bullet, he died saving me. If only he knew that saving me caused a shock so great that I had killed everyone and when I had come too I was losing the baby......I lost everyone that day and I know he'd be very dissapointed...." Lynn said shaking.

Fl4k didn't know what to say. Did they do the right thing? They loved her but they couldn't give her anything like a child. All they could offer was the pack. They were at a loss. "I'm sorry..." Fl4k said giving her a small hug then got up and left.

Lynn looked surprised. All of this time and now Fl4k was just leaving. Why? She just exposed her sadness and they wern' t even going to be there for her through the worst. Had she really scared him off? Was he leaving her?


End file.
